Une altercation favorable
by Nemiane
Summary: Rencontre entre une jeune fille et Rosalie qui tourne mieux que prévu. Désoler pour le résumé qui laisse à désirer. OS.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Sauf Émilie, mais même là, elle n'est pas vraiment à moi)

À la base, c'est une histoire que j'ai écris sur un forum avec une activité qui s'appelait "À chacun son histoire". Moi, je devais l'écrire pour Émilie, alors ce n'est pas du self-insert, mais presque. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai écris alors soyez indulgent.

**Une altercation favorable**

**POV Émilie**

Enfin! J'avais finalement terminé les derniers préparatifs. Il ne me restait plus qu'a ouvrir. J'allais ouvrir mon propre magasin. Moi, Émilie, 28 ans, allais réaliser un de mes rêves. Nous étions vendredi le 8 mai 2009 et j'ouvrais le samedi. Des affiches avaient été postées dans le centre d'achat et dans les lycées environnant. Je rentrais chez moi, question d'être bien reposé pour l'ouverture. J'habitais dans un petit appartement de Forks, n'ayant pas encore les moyens de me payer une maison. Je soupai et me couchai relativement tôt, après avoir installé mon alarme pour le lendemain.

Comme prévu, j'ouvris à 10h00, après m'être assuré que tout était correct. Les premiers clients arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne voulais pas être prise à courir dans tout le magasin pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Parmi eux, des femmes, trois ou quatre hommes, quelques enfants.

**POV Rosalie**

J'étais venue voir ce nouveau magasin pour m'assurer qu'il méritait mon attention, ce d'ont je doutais grandement. Au nombre de publicités que j'avais vues, il méritait un moins un coup d'œil. Les vêtements avaient l'air pas trop mal et ils n'étaient pas chers. Dès mon entrée, une dame vient à ma rencontre pour me proposer de l'aide. Aimant avoir un avis, j'acceptai. À ma demande, elle me dirigea vers les vêtements de soirée. Cependant, au bout de quelques essayage, elle me paru fatiguée de mes refus. Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si elle ne trouvait pas les bons vêtements à me faire essayer ! Je commençais à trouver qu'elle manquait de professionnalisme et pris plaisir à lui faire remarquer le moindre défaut que je trouvais sur les différentes tenues.

**POV Émilie**

Après avoir reçu un appel me disant qu'une demoiselle faisait sa difficile, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'essayage. En arrivant, je vis une de mes employées se disputer avec une belle fille blonde. En m'approchant, je vis la pile de vêtements que la demoiselle avait refusés et compris l'exaspération de mon employée.

-Tu peux aller à la caisse, s'il te plait ? lui dis-je.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

-Alors mademoiselle, dis-je en me tournant vers la blonde, qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

-Bon, enfin ! La gérante ! répondit-elle. Voyez-vous, il se trouve que certains de vos employés ne sont pas, selon moi, qualifiés pour le métier.

-Laisser moi vous aider, alors.

Malgré mon agacement, je fis comme si tout allait pour le mieux et partis à la recherche des robes de bal qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayées. Pour mon plus grand mécontentement, elle leurs trouva toutes un petit défaut. Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver.

**POV Alice**

Je savais que ma sœur allait faire sa difficile, j'en avais eu la vision. Je n'avais pas pu l'accompagner, ayant autre chose à faire. Je nettoyais le salon quand j'eu une vision alarmante. Ma sœur n'était vraiment pas du monde et elle énervait royalement la gérante du magasin. Celle-ci avait même commencé à penser à tuer Rosalie. J'avais eu la vison d'une femme attaquant Rose, mais sans s'en sortir en un morceau.

-Esmée, criais-je, je vais voir Rose avant qu'elle fasse une gaffe ! Je reviens t'aider après.

-C'est beau, me répondit ma mère du haut des escaliers.

J'arrivai en vitesse dans le garage et pris la voiture la plus proche, la Volvo d'Edward, en l'occurrence. Je me rendis au magasin le plus vite possible et marchai jusqu'à la salle d'essayage. En arrivant, je vis la jeune femme de ma vision et ma sœur en train de se crier à la figure.

-ROSALIE ! criais-je en m'approchant.

-Quoi ? répondit l'intéressée.

-Je ne veux pas te voir faire une gaffe, dis-je si bas que l'humaine n'entendis pas. Alors jeune dame, Émilie à ce que je vois, pouvez-vous me montrer ce que cache ce magasin ?

-Mais avec joie, répondit-elle.

**POV Émilie**

Je passai donc les deux heures qui suivirent en compagnie de la demoiselle qui m'avait débarrassé de la blonde. C'était un joli petit bout de femme qui avait de l'énergie à revendre. Elle s'appelait Alice. J'appréciais beaucoup sa compagnie et elle adorait littéralement mes vêtements. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien pendant qu'elle regardait et essayait divers vêtements. Je me liai rapidement d'amitié avec elle.

Les mois avaient passé et j'étais toujours aussi amie avec Alice. J'avais rencontré sa famille et je discutais souvent avec sa mère. Je passais la plupart de mon temps chez eux. J'étais devenue très amie avec Edward, qui me parlait souvent de Bella et de son projet de la demander en mariage. Je l'encourageais grandement dans son projet, le soutenant de mon mieux.

Un jour, en arrivant chez les Cullen après ma journée de travail, je vis Alice qui jubilait en silence dans le salon. Elle était vraiment sur le point d'exploser. En me voyant, elle me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et me pointa les escaliers. La complicité que nous avions développée avec le temps me permit de deviner ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

-Edward et Bella, articulais-je sans bruit.

Elle me fit signe que oui. Oh mon dieu ! Il était en train de la demander en mariage officiellement ! J'entendis soudain des pas venant de l'étage, surement ceux de Bella et Edward. Justement, je les vis descendre les marches et venir au salon.

-Oh, bonjour Émilie, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, me dit Edward.

-Bonjour Edward, bonjour Bella, répondis-je.

-Émilie, dit Bella.

-Désolé Edward, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit Alice, surement après une conversation silencieuse avec son frère.

-Quoi, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bella

-J'ai dit à Émilie qu'Edward t'avait demandé en mariage.

Je vis un mélange de honte et de gêne passer sur le visage de Bella. Je devinai que c'était à cause de son aversion envers les mariages. Je leurs fis part de ma joie de les voir ensemble et partis, ayant beaucoup à faire chez moi.

**POV Alice**

C'était finalement le grand jour. J'avais réussi à organiser le mariage presque seule. J'avais eu l'aide d'Esmée et de Renée pour décorer, mais pas pour tout organiser. Heureusement, Émilie m'avait été d'une grande aide. Elle m'avait aidée à choisir les robes de demoiselle d'honneur, les smokings de tous les hommes de la famille et, par-dessus tout, elle m'avait aidée à arranger la robe de Bella. Grace à son aide, la mariée avait l'air d'un ange, un ange venu du ciel pour sauver mon frère.

J'étais avec Bella, Émilie venait de finir son maquillage et était descendue aider pour les derniers préparatifs. Quelques heures plus tard, je descendis à mon tour, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur.

**POV Émilie**

Je rayonnais. Je rayonnais presque autant que Bella, qui était sur le point de se marier. Je vis Alice descendre. Elle était magnifique et gracieuse. Alice, cette petite fille qui m'avait empêché de commettre un meurtre et qui était devenue ma meilleure amie. Et Edward, son frère, qui était si proche de moi qu'il avait voulu que je l'aide à apprendre ses vœux. J'étais vraiment heureuse de les avoir rencontrés. Tout ça grâce à une petite altercation que j'avais eu avec Rosalie. Je suivis Bella des yeux pendant sa marche vers Edward. Elle était vraiment belle. Je pense que je laissai couler une larme quand les vœux furent prononcés. Et je savais que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je les verrais. Je savais aussi que je resterais amie avec Alice pendant plusieurs années.

Fin!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésiter pas à poster vos impressions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Tous les commentaires sont bienvenue.


End file.
